


My Mama Told Me

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [11]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, humantale, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once I was seven years old</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mama Told Me

Cold vodka slipped down and stung Sans' throat "Ugh- Muffet, you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, don' worry about it, babe!" The older girl took the bottle and drank a swig "If Mama can drink it, it's gotta be good."

Sans nodded and Muffet handed the bottle back, prompting him to take another swig "It tastes like butterscotch." He stated with a small smile, the alcohol finally affecting him. He brought it back to his lips and drank another swig. Muffet nodded and laughed her typical 'Ahuhuhu!' 

\---

Sans grabbed at Muffet's hand and giggled, bringing his flask out.

"Guess what flavor?"

"Hmm... Knowin' you, it's somethin' weird."

The teen rolled his eyes "No." He gave a small amused smile "Butterscotch."

Muffet blushed "Yeesh, Sansy." She grabbed Sans' hand back "How sweet."

Sans nodded and brought himself to the carpet, taking Muffet with him. He pressed play on the cheap CD player and Mr. Sandman began to play, he smiled at the older girl and handed her the flask.

"Thank ya, babe." 

Sans shifted to his knees and smiled "Okay so, wanna know why you're listening to old music and drinking cruddy vodka I just threw pieces of butterscotch in?"

"It crossed my mind, and I couldn't even tell, doll."

"Okay, so," he broke off and flashed her a big toothy grin "Wanna make my dad mad?"

Muffet giggled "What?"

"Proms coming up and-"

"Sans." Muffet sighed "Listen, prom isn't worth anythin', it sucks, people bumping around... Doin' things." 

"Oh." He bit his lips and looked down "Okay."

Muffet noticed the dejected look on the boys face and sighed "But I suppose I could go through that again."

"... Really?"

"Well you put so much effort into this set up, hun."

Sans laughed and shook his head "Oh, shut up, think you could do better."

"Well, for starters, I would'a gotten actual butterscotch vodka."

"Oh shut up! I don't have that kind of money!"

Muffet winked "Messin' with ya."

\---

Sans clutched his hand around Muffet's hand and drug her from the apartment.

"Don't let him bother you, he wouldn't dare touch you."

"Really?" She said quietly, the entire ordeal left her feeling small and powerless.

"If he does, he'll regret it."

\---

Loud music pumped from every corner (or so it felt). The two could hardly hear, but managed to have a conversation anyways.

"Have ya ever thought about havin' kids?"

"Not really."

"I want at least three."

"At least?"

"Yeah. Twins an' triplets run in my family, so maybe I could have twins. Name one Jack, other Jill."

"What if it's two boys or two girls?"

"Jane and John." She smirked "You think I ain't thought this through?"

Sans shrugged and smiled "Yeah, yeah."

"What would you name your kids?"

"Hm? I dunno. Helvetica and Serif? Roman sounds cute."

"Okay, you're not naming your kids after fonts."

"My dad did it with Papyrus, his dad did it with him, I did it to myself. Gotta keep the tradition alive." Sans laughed and took a sip of cruddy punch "Plus, Helvetica is cool."

"Serif, though. Roman can be easy to explain and Helvetica sounds interesting-"

"It's decided, my first born will be Serif."

"Sans, no!"

"Sans, yes."

Muffet scrunched her face "You realize how much the poor kid would get picked on??"

"Now, I never said I WOULDN'T hit a kid." Sans lifted a hand and smiled "Plus, I'm gonna teach my kids to not take crap from anybody."

"Good." Muffet smiled and smiled and patted Sans on his shoulder "Good for ya, doll."


End file.
